The Amusement Park
by sandylover
Summary: What will happen when Miley,Lilly,Oliver, and Jackson go to an amusement park for a week?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi! This is my 2nd Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I don't own HM.

It was a typical day at the Stewarts house: Miley was playing her guitar, Robbie was trying to catch Linda and Jackson was cleaning his boxers in the dishwasher.

The phone rang. "Hello" said Jackson. "Lilly in ten" he said as he hanged up the phone. Miley opened the door. "Miley, you won't believe it" said Lilly. "What tell me!" replied Miley. "I got 4 tickets to go to the best amusement park ever!" screamed Lilly. " Awesome" said Miley.

" Well, who's coming?" asked Miley. " Duh you, and me and Oliver but I still have an extra ticket" said Lilly.

" How a bout me" said Jackson. " Yeah Jackson can come" said Lilly blushing a little. " What!" said Miley.

" It'll be fine" said Lilly. " Oh okay" said Miley. " So when are you guys leaving?" asked Robbie Ray. " Tommorrow" said Lilly.

" Cool" said Miley. "Well what are you waiting for lets pack!" said Lilly. " Wait have you told Oliver?" asked Miley. " Yes" replied Lilly.

" Good. I'm so excited for this trip. I mean come on I've never been to and amusement park so big" thought Miley.

A/N: Well gotta go. And by the way is anyone else excited about The Cheetah Girls 2 premiere tonight?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Yeah! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And this will probably be M+O and L+J.

Disclaimer: Never had owned HM and probably never will.

Everybody was ready for the exciting trip. Miley and Jackson drove over to Lilly's house to leave. " Hey guys are you ready?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah" they said. "Oliver said he'll be over in 5 minutes" said Lilly.

Oliver just walked through the door. " Hey everybody" he said. " Hi Oliver" said Lilly. Miley just stared at him.

" Uh, Miley are you okay?" asked Oliver. " Um… yeah" said Miley blushing. " Okay c'mon Romeo and Juilet let's go!" said Jackson , sarcastically.

Once they arrived they saw huge roller coasters everywhere. " Wow!" said Lilly . " Let's ride that one" said Jackson. " Okay" said Lilly and Oliver. " I don't know if I should" said Miley.

"It will be fine. You can sit next to me" said Oliver. " Okay fine" said Miley. " Then Jackson and Lilly the roller coaster lovers can put their hands up next to eachother" said Miley.

" Whatever" said Lilly. They walked over to the line. " Wow this must be scary it says you have to be at least 14 to ride it" said Lilly.

" Okay I'm suddenly freaked out" said Miley.

Finally after waiting in a long line it was their turn. Jackson and Lilly sat in front w/ Miley and Oliver behind them. Everytime it went upside- down or really fast Miley would hold Oliver and put her head on his shoulder.

The ride was over. " Wow that was awesome" said Lilly. " I know that was so cool" said Jackson.

" Miley are you okay?" asked Lilly to Miley who was still holding onto Oliver w/ her head on his shoulder. " Yeah" replied Miley a little embarrassed.

" I'm never doing that again" said Miley.

" Well what should we do now?" asked Jackson. " We should probably check into the hotel it's getting late" said Oliver. "Okay" they said as they all walked out of the park to the car.

A/N: Well how did you like it? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy!

When they got back to the hotel it was 10:30. " I'm going to bed it's getting late" said Miley. " Me too" said Lilly.

" Wait there is only 2 beds and a fold out couch" said Jackson. " I'll sleep on the floor" offered Oliver.

" He's so sweet and kind. Wait what am I thinking, were just friends" thought Miley.

Everyone was sleeping good until Miley woke up from a bad dream. " Miley are you okay?" asked Oliver.

" I had a bad dream" said Miley. " Everythings gonna be alright" said Oliver hugging her.

" You're a great friend" said Miley to Oliver. " Thanks" he said.

" Wake up everybody!" said Lilly. "Lilly!" they said. "You mine as well wake up the whole hotel" said Oliver.

" I call first shower!" said Jackson. " No fair" they said.

" So what's going on between you two" said Lilly. " Nothing" they said. " Yeah right" said Lilly who had the I gotta go look on her face.

They arrived at the park. " Let's ride that spinny ride" said Lilly. " Let's go c'mon" said Jackson.

" I'll stay here" said Miley. " You guys go ahead I'll stay here w/ Miles" said Oliver.

They sat over on a bench while Lilly and Jackson went over to the line for the ride.

" Thanks for staying here with me" said Miley. " No problem" said Oliver.

" Hey look that's Lilly and Jackson" said Miley. " They look like their holding hands" said Oliver. They both laughed.

Then unexpectedly Miley kissed Oliver.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Sorry that it was short. Well anyway thank you to those who reviewed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own HM and that goes for all chapters.

" I'm sorry I should of never done that" said Miley as she ran off. Oliver ran after her yelling " Miley!"

Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her. " Miles it's okay" said Oliver. " No it's not, I ruined everything. I understand it you don't want to be my friend anymore" said Miley.

" Of course I'm still you're friend" replied Oliver. " But I kissed you and I know and I know you don't feel the same way about me" said Miley.

" Miley, I love you" he said. " Do you mean it?" she asked. " I don't know I mean it just happened" he said.

" What just happened?" she asked. " You kissed me!" he said. " I know, you hated it didn't you?" she said.

" No, Miley I liked it" he said. " Really?" she asked. " Yeah" he said.

Lilly and Jackson just came back from he ride. " How was the ride?" asked Oliver. "Great" they said.

" Do you guys wanna have lunch?" asked Jackson. " Sure" said Lilly and Oliver.

" What's wrong with Miley she won't talk" said Lilly. " I don't know" said Oliver.

When they were eating Miley didn't say one word. " Miley why won't you talk?" asked Jackson.

" I'm scared" she said. " Scared of what?" they asked. " I don't really know" she replied.

" Miley everythings gonna be alright " said Oliver hugging her.

After hours of rides and games they went back to the hotel. " Let's order pizza" said Lilly. " Okay I'll go drive down and get it" said Jackson.

" Miles what's wrong with you your not acting like yourself" said Lilly.

"Kiss" she said. " What kiss?" asked Lilly. " Nothing" said Miley. " I'm gonna go get a soda" said Lilly as she left.

That left Miley and Oliver alone. " Miley do you just wanna be friends?" asked Oliver.

" No, I like you as more than a friend" said Miley. " Okay, cool" said Oliver.

" Well what should we do now?" asked Miley. " How about this?" he said and threw a pillow at her.

" Hey stop it" she yelled and threw a pillow at him.

" Pizza's here" said Jackson.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I can't wait for HM tonight!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me keep writing!

Once again Lilly woke everybody up in the morning. And everyone was dressed and ready for another day at the park.

Jackson drove while Lilly kept turning the radio station. " I can't believe there's nothing good on any station" said Lilly. " Here's a little piece of advice turn the radio off" said Miley.

" Fine " said Lilly as she turned the radio off.

Today they were going to the water park. " At least I'm not scared of water slides" said Miley. " Good" said Jackson. " Hey!" said Miley.

" Wow look at that huge water slide" said Oliver. " C'mon let's ride it" said Jackson.

It was a huge purple long slide that was dark inside with glowing pictures.( A/N: I love that ride, I went to a ride like that before it's so much fun!)

Miley and Oliver rode together in 1 tube and Lilly and Jackson sat in 1 next to them.

" Whoa that was so cool" said Miley. " Yeah especially since I rode it with you" said Oliver. Miley blushed.

" It's getting late I'm gonna go get a hotdog" said Jackson. " Me too" said Lilly.

Jackson and Lilly left to a hotdog stand. " We need a plan to get them together" said Oliver.

" Lilly and my brother would be kinda weird for me" said Miley. " You have to admit their perfect for eachother. Their both goofy" said Oliver. ( A/N: I have to admit that too. They were like eachother especially in It's my party and I'll lie if I want to)

" Let's tell them were going on a ride and leave them alone" said Miley. " Okay good idea" said Oliver as they left.

" Lilly and Jackson were going to ride that farris wheel" said Miley. " Okay we'll come with you" said Lilly.

" No, guys you can stay here" said Oliver as he grabbed Miley's hand and left.

" They make the perfect couple" said Lilly. " I know they do" said Jackson.

" I wish I had a boyfriend" said Lilly. " Yeah, I wish I had a girlfriend" said Jackson. They both sighed.

" Um… Do you want to wait for them or go ride a ride?" said Jackson. " Whatever you want to do" said Lilly.

" She's so thoughtful.Wait am I falling for my little sisters best friend " thought Jackson.

" Jackson is so hott. Wait were just friends" thought Lilly.

" I guess we can wait for them" said Jackson." " Okay" said Lilly.

" It's not working. We need to do something else" said Miley to Oliver who were behind a bush watching them.

" I found a rose. Let's throw it to Lilly" said Miley as she threw a rose.

Lilly found it and picked it up. " Wow that's pretty" said Lilly. " Not as pretty as you" said Jackson.

Lilly blushed. " Wait did I just say that aloud" said Jackson. " Uh… yes" said Lilly. " Did you really mean that?" asked Lilly." Yes I did" said Jackson.

Then he leaned in and kissed Lilly. " Good" said Miley and Oliver.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys brighten up my day because my teachers give us a ton of homework and we don't even get a study hall! Chapter 6!

Miley came out of the bush and sneaked up on Lilly and Jackson who were still kissing. " Boo!" said Miley as Lilly jumped out of Jackson's arms.

" You two were kissing!" said Miley. " Lilly and Jackson sitting in a tree..." teased Oliver. " Hey, you shouldn't be making fun of us. You guys were holding hands" said Lilly.

" Well, at least we weren't kissing" said Miley. " So I bet you will eventually" said Jackson. " I hope so" mumbled Miley. " What?" asked Oliver. " Nothing" replied Miley.

Amber and Ashley came up. " What are you guys doing here?" said Lilly. " Were trying to get a tan and maybe ride a few rides" said Ashley.

" The real question is what is a hillbilly and skatergirl and dork guys doing here?" asked Amber. They did their "Ooh sss" thingy.

" Whatever" said Oliver as they walked away. " Do you guys wanna go back to the hotel or stay here?" asked Jackson. " Let's go back to the hotel and rest" said Miley. They all agreed.

They stopped at a gas station to get a few sodas and gas for the car. Jackson put the pump in the car and waited for it to stop.

It stopped and he went in the store to pay. " I got coke. For anybody that wants it" said Jackson. " Thanks" said Lilly. " You're welcome" said Jackson. Lilly blushed. They drove to the hotel.

" I don't know about you but I'm am tired" said Miley as she collasped on her bed. " Me too" said Lilly as she sat next to her. " What do you wanna do?" asked Lilly.

" Let's check Hannah mail" said Miley as she got out her laptop. Miley stared at a e-mail. Lilly looked over at it and said "Whoa". " What does it say?" asked Jackson.

Lilly read it aloud: Dear Hannah,

Hi! My love. Will you go out with me tonight?

Love,

Jacob(you're boyfriend)

" I don't have a boyfriend named Jacob that's insane. Oliver looked at it. " Miley is this true?" asked Oliver. " Of course not" said Miley. " Why are you jealuos of Miley and Jacob?" asked Lilly. " So it is true!" said Oliver.

" No it's not! Lilly made that up!" said Miley. " Sorry I didn't mean anything" said Lilly. " Miley where are you going?" asked Oliver to Miley who just left.

Oliver ran after her. " I wonder what will happen between them?" asked Jackson. " I don't really know but if they break up it's all my fault" said Lilly who was sobbing a little.

" No it won't" said Jackson as he hugged her." You're the best" said Lilly.

Oliver spotted Miley walking across the hotel's sidewalk. " Miley I'm sorry" said Oliver. " Sorry for what?" asked Miley. " For not believing you. I don't know what I was thinking" said Oliver.

" Oliver I understand that you didn't believe me" said Miley. " I think you're a great person, Miley" said Oliver. " Right back at you" said Miley.

" So what do you wanna do?" asked Miley. " I'll take you on a walk" said Oliver as he grabbed her hand and they started walking.

Mean while back at the hotel. " Where are they?" asked Lilly. " Their probaly went on a date" said Jackson. He kissed Lilly and you know what happened next.

A/N: How did you like it? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys rock! Well, "anyway enjoy chapter 7!

Miley and Oliver started their walk. " Hey, Miley once again thank you for forgiving me" said Oliver.

" No problem" said Miley. " I wonder what Lilly and Jackson are doing maybe we should go back" said Miley.

" No, lets enjoy are walk" said Oliver. " Okay" said Miley as she smiled.

" So Lilly what do you want to do?" asked Jackson. " Let's go down to the hotel's buffet. I'm starving!" said Lilly.

" Me, too. Do you think we should wait for Miley and Oliver?" asked Jackson. " No I bet their enjoying themselves" said Lilly.

" Okay then let's go!" said Jackson as they left.

" Hey Miles, are you hungry?" asked Oliver. " Yeah" said Miley.

" Well then let's eat there" said Oliver as he pointed to a white tablecloth fancy restaurant.

" We can't afford that" said Miley. " It'll be my treat" said Oliver. Miley blushed. " Oliver, you're the best guy ever" said Miley.

" Well they call me Smoking Oken for a reason" joked Oliver. They both laughed.

" Yum this buffet food is actually really good" said Lilly. " I agree" said Jackson.

They finished their food and went out of the restaurant. " Lilly, do you want to go see a movie?" asked Jackson.

" Sure. We should leave a note for Miley and Oliver telling them where were going" said Lilly. " Okay" said Jackson as he got out pen and paper.

He wrote:

We went to go see a movie. Be back around 11:00. Bye.

Lilly and Jackson

Miley and Oliver walked into the restaurant. A waitor seated them. They picked up their menus.

"Ithink I'll try the spaghetti with meatballs" said Miley. " I 'm gonna try the mushroom burger" said Oliver.

Their waitor came up. " Hi my name is Tom and I'll be serving you" he said.

" Do you know what you want?" asked Tom. They told him their orders and he picked up their menus.

-

They arrived at the movie theater. " So, what movie do you want to see" asked Jackson. " How bout Step Up?" asked Lilly. (A/N: I saw that last Saturday. It was really good and Alyson Stoner was in it!) " Sounds good to me" said Jackson.

He paid for the tickets and Him and Lilly went into the theater. " Do you want popcorn or coke?" asked Jackson.

" Sure" said Lilly. Jackson bought popcorn for him and Lilly and 2 cokes.

Miley and Oliver were waiting for the waitor to pick up their food and give them their bill.

Tom came over. He gave them their bill and Olive paid. They walked out.

" Thank you Oliver for the meal" said Miley. " You're welcome" said Oliver.

Lilly and Jackson came out of the movie theter. " That movie was really good" said Lilly. " I think so too" said Jackson.

" We should get back to the hotel. I bet Miley and Oliver are already there" said Lilly. Jackson grabbed her hand and they left.

A/N: Please review! And remember (like some of you already said in your reviews) Moliver and Lacksy for ever!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Those of you who reviewed are the best! Here's the next chapter!

Miley and Oliver went back into the hotel room. They were wondering where Lilly and Jackson were until they read the note.

" I guess they'll be back soon since it's almost 11:00" said Miley. " Okay" said Oliver.

Lilly and Jackson came in. " So guys how was the movie?" asked Miley. " It was good" said Lilly.

" Where did you have dinner? We ate at the buffet" said Jackson. " Oliver took me to a fancy restaurant and we just came back" said Miley. She blushed.

" Was the buffet good?" asked Miley. " Yeah it was" said Lilly.

" Let's get to bed" said Miley. Everyone got settled in their bed ( or floor in Oliver' case).

The next day Lilly woke everbody up again. " I can't believe this is the last day at the amusement park and we have to go back tonight" said Oliver.

Everyone was sad until Miley said: " At least we get to have fun today" said Miley.

" Miley always cheers people up" said Oliver.

They went downstairs to the parking lot to the car. " Lilly don't turn the radio on today, please!" said Oliver. " Fine" mumbled Lilly.

They arrived at the park. " What do you want to ride today?" asked Miley. " Roller Coaster!" screamed Lilly and Jackson.

Oliver looked at Miley. " Maybe we should ride a different ride" said Oliver. "No you guys go ahead I can stay here" said Miley.

" Miles, are you sure?" asked Oliver. " Yeah I'm sure go ahead" said Miley. " Okay" they said and left.

It was their turn to ride it. Lilly and Jackson sat together and Oliver sat alone. The ride was over. They got off.

" Let's go find Miley" said Oliver. They went over to the bench where Miley was at.

" Where's Miley?" asked Oliver very worried. " Maybe she went to the bathroom" said Lilly as she went into the women's restroom.

" She's not in their" said Lilly. " Maybe she went to get a coke or snack" said Jackson. They went over to the food stand.

" She's not there either" said Jackson. " Where in the world could she be?" said Oliver.

" Let's go back to the bench where she was at to see it she went back there" suggested Lilly as they left.

They looked at the bench and their was no Miley.

" I hope she's okay" said a worried Oliver. " We hope so too" said Lilly and Jackson.

" Let's go to the missing people place over there" said Lilly. They went over there.

" Miley stewart our friend is missing" said Oliver. " Okay what does she look like?" asked the guy.

" She has brown hair and blue eyes is about 5'2 and is almost 14" said Oliver.

" What's you're guys names?" he asked. " I'm Oliver Oken and that's Lilly Trescott and her brother Jackson Stewart" said Oliver.

" Okay we'll send people out looking" he said. Jackson called Robbie.

" Hello" he said. " Hi dad this is Jackson Miley is missing" said Jackson. " What! Is she okay?" said Robbie. " We don't know we looked everywhere and we can't find her. We told the security people and they went out looking" he said.

" Should I come up and help look?" asked Robbie. " No there's no need. We'll find her" said Jackson.

" Please call me tonight and when you find her" said Robbie. He hanged up.

" Jackson, how's Robbie taking it?" asked Lilly. " He's real worried" said Jackson.

" I just hope she's okay" said Oliver. " Did you find her?" said Oliver to the security guard.

" No, but were working on it" he said. Oliver went around asking people if they saw her but everybody said no. " Any luck?" said Lilly. " No" said Oliver.

" It's all my fault I should of never let her stay there alone" said Oliver. " No it's not" said Jackson.

Everybody was worried about where Miley could be.

A/N: You'll get to find out where Miley is if you review! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or have reviewed at all! Chapter 9!

After a long time of looking for Miley, Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver were really tired.

" I guess we can go back to the hotel" said Jackson. " No we can't I can't go to sleep or eat if I know Miley could be anywhere right now!" said Oliver.

" Oliver, calm down there's people everywhere looking for her" said Lilly. " Sorry, I'm just worried about her" said Oliver.

A weird guy came up to them. " Are you guys looking for a girl who has brown hair?" he asked. " Yes!" they said.

" I know where she's at" he said. " Where?" asked Jackson. " Someone's got her" he said.

" Who?" said Oliver. " That guy over there" he said and pointed to a guy wearing swim trunks and a green top.

They walked over there. " Thank you" said Oliver to the man.

" Hello. Did you kidnap a girl?" said Oliver. " No why would you say that?" said the guy.

" Because someone told us you did it" said Jackson. " For one thing I don't know what you're talking about. Two who are you?" he said.

" I'm Jackson and this is Oliver. Who are you?" asked Jackson. " I'm Dave" he said. " And who was the guy who told you I did it?" said Dave.

" That guy over there" said Oliver pointing to him. " He's the one who took her" said Dave. " How do you know that?" asked Jackson.

" He almost kidnapped me once" said Dave. " Okay. Thank you" said Oliver as him and Jackson walked over there.

" That guy said you kidnapped her!" said Oliver. " Fine I did!" said the guy. " You did do it I knew it!" said Oliver.

" Oliver, where's Lilly?" said Jackson. " Oh my gosh Lilly's gone too!" said Oliver.

" You'll get to find your friends only if you do me a favor" said the guy.

" What do we have to do we'll do anything!" said Oliver.

" You guys have to marry my daughters" said the guy. " What!" said Jackson. " We can't do that!" said Jackon.

" Well I was looking for 2 guys and 2 girls to kidnap and I found you guys. And if you don't do that you'll never see you're friends again" said the guy.

" But were dating people or we were" said Oliver looking a little sad.

" I'll show you my daughters" said the guy as he pulled out 2 girls.

" This is Jessica" he said and showed them a blonde who was skinny and was wearing a short pink skirt and a white t-shirt. " And this is Melinda" he said and showed them a brown- haired girl who was wearing jeans and a green t- shirt.

" So go ahead and pick" he said. " No we ain't gonna marry someone we don't even know" said Jackson.

" Neither are we!" said Jessica and Melinda. " Wait I thought you wanted to marry us" said Oliver. " Of course we don't our dad is always trying to get us to marry people" said Jessica.

" Okay. I'm really confused" said Jackson. " Wait, do you guys know where they are?" said Oliver.

" Yes there at" she tried to continue but her dad closed her mouth. " You're not going to tell anyone" said the guy.

" Why?" said Melinda. " Were not going to marry them" said Jessica.

" Fine. I was being really stupid when I did this but their at a roller coaster tied down on it" said the guy.

" You'de better hurry because the next ride is really soon. And they'll get ran over and maybe die" he said.

" What! We need to hurry. C'mon Oliver let's go!" said Jackson as they ran off.

We'll they be too late?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and Jackson were running as hard as they can to get to the roller coaster.

Finally, they reached the roller coaster. They saw Lilly on the first hill and saw Miley on the third hill.

Jackson ran over to Lilly and Oliver ran over to Miley. " Lilly are you okay?" said Jackson. " No" she said as Jackson untied her.

He got her undone and picked her up. He put her down . " Thanks Jackson. Did you get Miley undone?" said Lilly.

" Oliver went to get her" he said as Oliver approached them with Miley in his arms.

Miley had a ton of scrathches and couldn't walk. Lilly had scrathches too but not as much as Miley.

" Miley are you okay?" asked Lilly. " I'm okay my scrathches just hurt really bad" said Miley.

" Let's take you back to the hotel" said Oliver as they left.

They went up to their room. Oliver put Miley on her bead and went to get medicine.

He put the medicine on her legs and arms. " Thanks Oliver" said Miley.

" I'm so sorry I let you stay on the bench alone" said Oliver. " It's okay" said Miley.

Oliver hugged Miley. " Well at least we leave tomorrow" said Lilly. Jackson was calling Robbie telling him they found Miley.

Miley's eyes were red because she was crying. She put her head on Oliver's shoulder.

Jackson got off the phone. " Hey guys. Dad is very happy that we found Miley and Lilly" said Jackson.

" Good" said Lilly. She hugged Jackson. Then she gave him a short kiss. " Hey what was that for?" said Jackson.

" For saving me" said Lilly. She blushed. " I think this trip was fun because we all found are perfect match" said Miley. They all laughed.

" We should get some rest we have to leave early tomorrow so we don't hit any traffic" said Jackson. " Yeah" they said.

" Can we watch a little tv first?" begged Lilly. " Fine for you" said Jackson.

He turned on the t.v. Miley fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Lilly and Jackson were still wide awake watching it.

Oliver woke up finding Miley on his shoulder. He smiled. " Don't you think it's time for you you guys to go to bed" said Oliver.

" I guess" said Lilly. Jackson got on the fold out couch and Lilly gor on her bead.

Oliver put Miley's head on her bead and he got on the floor.

A/N : Sorry this chapter was so short. Moliver and Lacksy for ever! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was dressed and ready to come home. " Man I never thought all this would happen in 1 week" said Miley.

" I agree" said Lilly. " Well let's go!" said Jackson. They went to he car.

They finally arrived back home. They all went into the Stewart's household.

" Hey ya'll how was the trip?" asked Robbie. " Well other than me and Lilly getting kidnapped it was fun''said Miley.

They all laughed. " I'm going home" said Lilly. " Okay. Bye Lilly" they said as she left.

" Me too" said Oliver. " Bye" said Miley. He left. " I'm gonna go unpack" said Miley. " Me too" said Jackson as they went upstairs.

When Miley was done unpacking she checked her e-mail. She had one from Oliver. It said:

Dear Miley,

Are you unpacked yet? I was wonderng if you wanted to come to my place. Bye.

Love.

Oliver

" Aw how sweet" thought Miley. She e-mailed him back and said she'll be over.

She went downstairs. " Hey bud, where are you going?" asked Robbie. " Oliver's" she replied. " Okay bye" said Robbie as she left.

She knocked on the door. Oliver answered . " Hey Miley. Thanks for coming" said Oliver.

" So, what do you wanna do?" said Miley. " Maybe we could watch a few movies and play games" said Oliver.

" Do you want me to invite Lilly?" asked Miley. " Sure if you want to" said Oliver.

Soon a blonde just came in. " Is Jackson here?" asked Lilly. " No. He can't because he has some volleyball thing to do" said Miley.

" Oh" said Lilly looking a little depressed. " Let's play truth or dare" said Lilly.

" Okay I'll go first.This one it for Lilly. Truth or dare" said Miley. " Dare" said Lilly.

" I dare you to call Jackson and tell him you want to get married" said Miley. Her and Oliver laughed.

" Do I have to" said Lilly. " Yes!" said Miley. " Fine" said Lilly as she picked up her cell.

" Hello" said Jackson. " Hi this is Lilly. I want to get married" said Lilly. " What?" said Jackson. Lilly hanged up.

" Are you happy now?" said Lilly. " I bet Jackson fainted" said Oliver. They laughed.

" Okay my turn. This one is for Miley. Truth or dare?" said Lilly. " Dare" said Miley.

" I dare you to kiss Oliver for 1minute" said Lilly. " No. I mean Oliver probably won't want to" said Miley.

" He has to anyway" said Lilly. " Okay now do it. I'll time you" said Lilly has she picked up her watch.

Miley moved in and toughed Oliver's lips. " 50 seconds to go" said Lilly.

Lilly had her head turned because she thought that was gross. Oliver and Miley looked like they were enjoying it.

Lilly quietly left his house leaving them alone. After a long time they pulled apart.

" Lilly don't you think that was longer that a minute?" said Miley. " Wait where's Lilly ?" asked Oliver.

" That little tricker she left" said Miley. " She must have had it planned all along" said Oliver.

" Oh well. Did you like it?" said Miley. " Only if you did" said Oliver. " Well I did" said Miley.

" Me too" said Oliver. " Cool. Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Oliver.

" Sure. Can we watch High School Musical?" said Miley. ( A/N: I'm obsessed with that movie. )

The movie was over. " Troy and Grabriella are kinda like us" said Miley. " Yeah we've always liked eachother" said Oliver.

They both smiled at eachother thinking they are a movie.

A/N: Do you guys want me to continue? Who thinks on the episode I can't make you love Hannah if you don't when Robbie says " Someday you'll find a guy that likes everything about you and they'll be nothing left to change". That totally describes Oliver!


	12. Chapter 12

Miley and Oliver were eating popcorn and watching a movie. " We need to find a way to get Lilly back" said Oliver.

" I agree" said Miley. " Do you want to spend the night?" asked Oliver. " Sure. I'll call my dad and ask if I can" said Miley.

" My dad said I can" said Miley. " Good" said Oliver. " The movie is over" said Oliver.

" Cool. Do you wanna watch the stars?" said Miley. " Sure" said Oliver.

They went to the balcony. " Wow these are beautiful" said Miley. " I agree" said Oliver.

They looked at eachother. " You look pretty" said Oliver. " Thanks" said Miley.

He leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart. " I'm going to get settled in the guest room" said Miley.

" Okay. Good night" said Oliver. She left.

The next morning Oliver was downstairs. " Hey Oliver" said Miley. " Good morning " said Oliver.

" You too" said Miley. " Where are your parents?" asked Miley. " Their gone for the weekend" said Oliver.

" You got the house to yourself" joked Miley. " Yep I do" said Oliver.

Lilly came in. " So how was last night?" she asked. " Ah Ah Ah very funny" said Miley.

" I knew it would work" said Lilly. " Well it did" said Oliver. They all laughed.

A/N: Sorry this was short. Happy Labor day! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and stuff. Enjoy the next chapter!

Lilly's phone rang and she answered it. She got off it. " Um guys I have to leave my mom wants me home for some reason" said Lilly.

" Okay Bye Lilly" they said as she left. " I guess I'll go home now" said Miley. " I'll walk you" said Oliver.

Miley blushed as they left. Miley put her key in the door and her and Oliver went in.

Miley went over to the table and saw a note. It said:

Hey Miles,

We'll be gone for the weekend for Jackson's volleyball match. Love ya bud.

Dad and Jackson

" So I guess you have the house to yourself too" joked Oliver. They laughed.

" Do you want some popcorn?" asked Miley. " Sure" said Oliver. Miley went over to the cabinet and tripped over a broom.

Oliver ran over to her. " Miley are you okay?" asked Oliver. " I think so my ankle hurts though" said Miley.

Oliver picked her up and put her on the couch. " Do you want some ice?" asked Oliver.

" Sure. Thanks Oliver" said Miley. Oliver came back and put the ice on her ankle.

" Is your ankle feel better?" asked Oliver. " Yeah I think so" said Miley.

" Oliver you're the best" said Miley. " Well they call me Smokin Oken for a reason" joked Oliver.

Miley giggled. " Can you walk?" asked Oliver. She got up and tried. " I can a little but I still limp" said Miley.

" Are you sure you'll be okay" asked Oliver. " Yeah" said Miley. " So what do you want to do?" asked Miley.

" Do you want to go to the beach?" asked Oliver. " Sure" said Miley as they left.

They went over to a spot and put a towel down. They sat on it. " Look Oliver at that dolphin" said Miley pointing to a dolphin who just jumped up.

" That was cool" said Oliver. " I agree" said Miley. She put her arms on Oliver. And put her head on his shoulder.

" I'm so glad were together" said Miley. " Me too" said Oliver kissing her.

" Hey guys" said Lilly out of nowhere. " Hey Lilly" they replied. " What happened to your ankle?" asked Lilly who noticed the ice.

" I tripped over a broom. I'm real clumsy" said Miley. " No your not" said Oliver hugging her.

" How long is Jackson gonna be gone?" asked Lilly. " Tomorrow. Why do you miss him?" asked Miley laughing.

" Whatever" mumbled Lilly. Lilly sat down next to Miley. " I'm so bored" said Lilly.

" I know there's nothing to do since there is no school" said Miley. They all sighed.

A/N: I'm so excited for tomorrow. A new HM! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Miley's cellphone rang. She answered it and then about 1 minute later she hanged up.

" Oh my gosh" said Miley. " What?" said Lilly. " My dad and Jackson got in a car crash and are in the hospital" said Miley.

" Let's go then!" said Oliver as they got in their car. They drove to the hospital. They went in.

" What room is Jackson and Robbie Stewart in?" asked Miley. " Room 216 right over there" said the lady.

" Okay thank you" said Miley as they went over to the room. They walked in and saw them on a hospital bed.

Lilly went over to Jackson and Miley and Oliver went to Robbie. " Daddy are you okay?" asked Miley.

" I think so sweety" said Robbie.

" Jackson how are you?" said Lilly. " I think I'll be okay" said Jackson. " You guys have to leave so we can take some tests. We'll tell you the results in about 20 minutes" said a doctor.

They left. Miley was holding onto Oliver. " Miles everythings gonna be okay" said Oliver.

Lilly looked a little sad too. " Jackson we'll be okay he's pretty tough" said Oliver. They laughed.

The doctor came to them with the results. " We have good news and bad news. I'll give you the good news first" said the doctor.

Miley and Oliver and even Lilly looked worried. " The good news is Jackson is fine and we'll be out tonight" said the doctor.

Lilly screamed so loud the whole hosipital stared at her. They all laughed. Jackson came out with a cast and a few stiches.

He hugged Lilly. " So what's the bad news?" said Miley. " This is going to be sad for you all of you" said the doctor.

They all stopped laughing and looked serious. " What's the news?" said Miley.

The doctor bit her lip and wondered how she would tell them the news.

" Okay I'm just going to say it" said the doctor.

" Robbie Ray Stewart died" she said.

A/N: I can't wait for the new HM tonight! Please review:)


	15. AN

A/N: I might not be updating in a while because Sarah-Princess98 really discouraged me. And I have some projects to do. Those of you who gave good reviews. Thanks!

- sandylover


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you so much for the supportive reviews! You guys rule! Enjoy the next chapter!

Miley and everyone else had their mouths wide opened. " I'm really sorry" said the doctor as she left.

Miley and Jackson were really sad. " Miles your gonna be okay" said Oliver.

" Jackson I'm so sorry" said Lilly. " Where are we going to live?" asked Jackson.

" We can't live in our house because we can't afford it" sobbed Miley.

" You can stay at my house" offered Oliver. " Or mine" suggested Lilly.

They left. " I guess we can stay at Oliver's" said Miley. " Okay" they said.

They arrived at his home. " Do you guys want to have a sleepover" said Lilly trying to cheer them up.

" Sure I guess" said Jackson. They went over to the couch. " Do you want to play monopoly?" asked Oliver.

" I don't know" said Miley. " Um me and Miley are going outside for a second" said Oliver as he grabbed Miley's hand and left.

" Miley go ahead tell me what's on your mind" said Oliver. " I don't get it first my mom dies than my dad dies. What's wrong with this family? Will Jackson or I die next?" sobbed Miley.

" Miley nothing is wrong with your family. You're the perfect girlfriend ever. I'm lucky to have you. I love you Miley" said Oliver.

" Oliver you're so cool" said Miley. " Do you want to go back in?" asked Oliver.

" Sure" said Miley. They went in and didn't see Lilly and Jackson. " Maybe their in a closet" said Miley laughing.

They weren't in there. And then suddenly Lilly and Jackson jumped out and scared them.

" Hey!" said Oliver. They all lauhed. Miley looked sad. " What's wrong?" asked Oliver.

" Nothing it's just my dad did that to me once" said Miley. " It okay" said Oliver hugging her.

" Oliver I always will know you're there for me" said Miley. " Let's be together for ever" said Oliver. " I hope we will" said Miley.

Oliver kissed her. Miley and Oliver are the perfect couple. Lilly and Jackson are good together too.

The End

A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you liked it! Please Review! I'm not that excited for school tomorrow. :)


End file.
